


Crash Bang Boom

by Memrur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slice of Life, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/pseuds/Memrur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoon is at a loss for what to do with her troublesome hybrid. At this point she's ready to just give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Bang Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Nabisonyeo fic fest. Excited to share my first fest piece!

As soon as she had her key in the door and began to push it open a resounding crash was her welcome home. Kyungsoon heaved a sigh and pushed through the entryway, closing it behind her with her foot.

“Care to tell me the reason this time or should we just skip the excuse?” Her question was directed upwards to the aloof looking hybrid stretched across the stairs.

“It was tacky,” Was the response, accompanied by a flick of her golden tail. Molten irises met dark brown for a moment in challenge before Kyungsoon looked away and shook her head.

“This one was tacky, the last one was worthless anyway. Seriously Meitao I can’t keep up with this” The woman was at a loss. Her pet ran the roost. Another trinket was now destroyed on the floor of her loft apartment all because Meitao decided she didn’t like it. It wasn’t always like this. When Kyungsoon had first been gifted the hybrid by her dear friend, Yifeng, the cat girl had been slightly shorter and quite shy. Now a year later the change was drastic. Looking at Meitao she was just as beautiful as ever. Taller, tan, with shiny long black hair and a wicked attitude.

“Stop buying useless stuff then” Meitao huffed, pulling herself into a grand stretch before flouncing upstairs. Probably to lounge on the large bed Kyungsoon supplied as she kicked off her flats. Despite paying for the loft herself it was clear Meitao owned this place.

This tended to be the norm for Kyungsoon. She would spend her days at the accounting office leaving Meitao to do as she pleases which ended up with another broken expense due to the cat hybrid’s displeasure. Constantly she’d ask herself where she went wrong. Anytime she tried to reach out and bond with her she was met with hisses and scratches.

It was suddenly suffocating again, the hopelessness, so she shoved her feet back into her flats.

“Order what you want, I’m going to Minseon unnie’s for dinner” Kyungsoon called over her shoulder before tugging the door open. If there was a response she didn’t wait for it.

Her shoulders began to relax as she walked out of the complex and towards the busy street to hail a taxi. As soon as she sat down she muttered the address to the driver and settled back into the plush seat. It wasn’t a long drive but she took the time to stare out at the evening crowd rolling into the city. Restaurants bustled with couples and families; humans and hybrids. Heaving a grumpy sigh at the seemingly happy people she began to wonder. How nice would it be to eat out? When was the last time she even ate out let alone with friends?

“Miss, we’ve arrived.” The cabbie pulled her from her thoughts and she blinked at him owlishly. She thanked him as she handed him his fair before hustling toward Minseon’s building. Tapping her foot impatiently the entire elevator ride she all but pushed her way past the other occupants. After a few knocks she heard laughter and a hurried thunder of footsteps before the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Jongdae.

“Kyungsoon-ah! You never visit” He greeted, brows knitted together. His hair was a fluffy mess atop his head, mocha colored ears pulled forward in rapt attention to the small woman.

“Damn it Dae! Get over here- oh, Kyungsoon?” Minseon’s head peered over the male hybrid’s shoulder curiously, hands now hanging at her side and dragging what appeared to be a dress shirt. For once her friend’s long auburn hair was down, unstyled, hanging about her bare face.

“Hi unnie” Kyungsoon waved awkwardly before Jongdae tugged her inside with a wide grin. “Sorry for just dropping by.” She ducked her head sheepishly. Minseon just waved her off as they retreated farther into the apartment.

“Did you come from work? You’re still in uniform.” The elder woman asked as she forced her kitty into the shirt from earlier. “Sorry for Dae, my parents invited us to a formal dinner tomorrow night and I wanted him to try on some clothes first.” As she explained he was letting his owner do as she pleased, instead focusing on their guest.

“Taozi again?” He asked. Kyungsoon just groaned and settled into the cream colored couch, legs akimbo. With a chuckle he stood and buttoned the shirt himself, batting away Minseon’s hands. The couple shared a knowing look before Minseon prodded her for more information.

“What was it this time?” As she was asked all the younger could do was slide down and over until her face was practically smothered by the couch. Maybe she could just meld with the pretty upholstery and never deal with her problems again.

“Honestly, I just heard it when I opened the door. I don’t know anymore and I don’t have the energy to care. It was tacky according to Meitao…” She grumbled while trying not to eat the couch fibers. Somewhere above her the other woman clicked her tongue in annoyance.

“That cat is always acting out. You know, maybe you should have the talk with her. Bring her out and ask her if she wants to go somewhere else?” Minseon leveled, foot tapping away on the carpet. The muffled blast of a pop song halted all conversation. “Shit, it’s my parents. I gotta take this.” Kyungsoon sat up as she left the room before turning back to the kitty.

“That seems a little harsh…” Jongdae growled lowly, sitting next to her now. “I know Taozi is a handful- okay a lot to handle” He amended once he was met with the younger girl’s quirked brow. “But maybe give it one more try?” His large green eyes implored hers but she barely held the gaze or interest in the subject any longer.

“And how am I supposed to do that?” She grumped, blowing her bangs out of her face. “I’ve tried everything Jongdae. She won’t let me in…”

“Take her out to dinner like Minnie suggested. A fancy one though, she likes to dress up right?” The hybrid began explaining. “Get her dressed up, treat her to a swanky meal, and just be upfront with her. Find out what she wants either from you or just in general.” He shrugged and gave a sheepish grin. His ears flicked backwards when Kyungsoon heaved a sigh and shook her head.

“What’s the point? Obviously she hates me. Why bother ticking her off more.” She pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned back against the cushions. A migraine was brewing at the forefront of her head.

“The point is that she was put in your care so you need to do something!” Jongdae spit, standing at his full height now. The girl blinked at him in alarm and sat up, spooked by his sudden outburst. 

“What’s going on Jongdae?” At that moment Minseon came out from the hallway as the hybrid glared at the younger girl. He didn’t pay his owner any attention and was instead fully focused on Kyungsoon who was ducking her head now.

“Yes, Meitao is difficult but Yifeng noona trusted you with her, her best friend. I’ve never known you to be the type to just give up Kyungsoon. Now, both of you need to get your shit straight and quit whining all the time.” Jongdae lashed his tail in finality before stalking out of the room.

“O-kay~?” Minseon sighed and pat her thighs to draw the other girl’s attention. “I’ve seen Dae blow up only a few times in the years we’ve known each other. You really struck a nerve with whatever you said about Meiitao kiddo. For your sake, I’d do as he says…” She fixes her with a schooled gaze. Kyungsoon hangs her head in defeat, unable to meet her eyes after being scolded. Running a hand through her fringe the accountant shuffles her feet until she finally stands

“Sorry Unnie, I’ll try harder.” Kyungsoon gave a deep bow with her apology before seeing herself out. Shutting the door behind her she leaned against it for a moment and tried to hold back frustrated tears. Her hybrid hated her, her friend’s hybrid probably hated her, and she kind of hated herself right now. Pushing off she began the trek home deciding that the city air would do her some good.

As her feet clacked against the pavement she became lost in thought. When Yifeng had come by for a rare visit that year or so ago Kyungsoon had been thrilled. The older woman had decided to travel the world to do some soul searching after uni. Of course Kyungsoon supported her despite being sad she wouldn’t see her best friend all the time anymore. That day was slightly dampened by a shy little neglected hybrid hiding behind Yifeng. While timid Meitao had wandered the loft for the first time Yifeng explained why she’d brought the hybrid with her.

“I’d like to say she’s a gift for your job and graduation but that’d only be half true. She needs a home where she won’t be judged for what and who she is.” Yifeng was pleading Kyungsoon with her pathetic puppy dog look which didn’t belong there in the first place as she had very intense features.

“Ugh, stop looking at me like that unnie, just tell me who she is.” She scoffed, shoving the other good naturedly. The gummy smile she received was still etched into her memory.

“Meitao was forced to be a stray by her father’s wife… who isn’t her mother. I met them all while backpacking China and I couldn’t just leave her on the streets. She’s only just hit maturity and she’s alone. I’d take her but I don’t stay put long enough to give her a good home.” She held Kyungsoon’s hands in hers, dwarfing them. “I’ll help with anything I can but would you take her in, Soo?”

A year later and somehow Kyungsoon had royally fucked up everything. Meitao had at first tiptoed around the accountant and struggled to say anything above a whisper, choosing instead to nod or shake her head. Small steps were taken and after a few visits from Jongdae and Minseon the stray hybrid began to open up. Open up and become totally out of control. Barbed words, hair tossed over her shoulder, and a demand for the finer things in life. Kyungsoon had been overwhelmed and unsure of how to take care of her so she gave into the kitty’s demands.

She’d have to finally face this problem head on. Either Meitao would open up to Kyungsoon or she would have to think about where she wanted to go.

\-----

Only a few days after her mishap with Jongdae another broken knick knack awaited her when she got home. Taking a deep breath and centering herself Kyungsoon set down her bag as calmly as she could manage. Breezing past the mess she went straight upstairs and ignored the narrowed eyes as best she could. Opening her closet she began to pull out a tasteful outfit that suited the slight chill in the air. Soft footfalls crept up behind her and she couldn’t help but smirk to herself a bit.

“Are you going somewhere?” Meitao’s light voice questioned. Kyungsoon continued what she was doing before turning suddenly to set her clothes on the bed. The hybrid jumped but quickly recovered and moved out of the way.

“Why do you care?” She responded gruffly as she laid out the dress pants and light sweater. Kyungsoon rounded on the taller girl, hip popped and resting her hand there. Golden eyes narrowed and the cat hybrid feigned nonchalance with a flick of her tail.

“No reason, you just never go anywhere besides jiejie’s.” Arms crossed she even looked away with a stormy expression. Interesting.

“Well I’m not going to unnie’s today. We’re going out to dinner.” Meitao’s head whipped back towards the smaller woman so fast it was comical. “My treat.” Scratch that, the size of her eyes was more comical. “Now get ready, you have fifteen minutes or I’ll leave without you.” Her heart shaped lips quirked into a small smile as the cat screeched about not having nearly enough time to get ready. So far everything was working out.

Kyungsoon quickly got changed and pulled her hair out of it’s bun. Heading back downstairs she set to work cleaning up the latest mess. It’d been a gift from her friends back home but she swallowed the anger and disappointment that threatened to bubble forth. Occasionally a distressed grumble or a clattering of things would come from upstairs while Kyungsoon cleaned. Once the mess was swept up and disposed of she washed her hands before standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, finish up I’m leaving!” She shouted up at the hybrid woman. Another clatter followed by a hiss was the response. Rolling her eyes and smiling she made her way to the entryway to find her flats. Keys in hand she pulled open the door noisily and jangled her keys. “If you want to eat we’re leaving now Meitao!” Kyungsoon grinned as the hybrid came stomping down the stairs huffing and flicking her long hair out of her face. The accountants grin faded into a slack jawed expression as she took in her cat’s attire.

“Why are we going out to eat anyway?” Meitao didn’t even look up as she walked out the open door, tone annoyed. Shaking her head, Kyungsoon schooled her face before locking up.

“You don’t have to come with me, you know.” The shorter woman snapped back as she pocketed her keys. Without waiting for the other she started for the elevator with the sound of hurried heel clicks behind her.

“You never invite me anywhere besides jiejie’s and I’m hungry. Of course I wouldn’t turn that down.” Meitao sniffed. She stood next to her with her arms crossed and tapping one of her high heeled feet. Kyungsoon took this chance in the elevator to study her pet out of the corner of her eye. Lot’s of tan skin was on tasteful display with a tight fitting black cocktail dress that ended halfway down Meitao’s muscled thighs. Black leather heels that made the woman even shorter in comparison had Kyungsoon swallowing nervously. Her eyes flicked forward before back up at Meitao. Damn, even her makeup was killer.

“I know there isn’t any food you like in the kitchen and I don’t feel like cooking. I’m not going to let you starve.” The doors opened and Meitao tried to hide her surprise at the statement. “I know I’d never hear the end of it from you if I didn’t feed you.” Kyungsoon chuckled. Surprise turned into annoyance at the teasing jab. 

They walked for a bit into the growing night crowds that filled the streets. The place she had in mind wasn’t far but all these people made her anxious. She’d never done well with crowds. A group of men were walking towards them boisterously and obviously not paying attention to where they were going. Before Kyungsoon could panic a warm but firm grip was around her waist pulling her into Meitao’s side. The hybrid held her head high and continued to walk straight ahead towards the men who parted at the last second for the pair. All received an icy glare from her before she tossed her head forward again.

“Men…” She hissed, eyes flashing around once more. Kyungsoon couldn’t help the smile that pricked at her lips though she tried her best. Patting the hand around her middle she chuckled.

“They were just having a good time. Thank you though.” She soothed. The hand slid from her hip to the small of her back and hung there tentatively. The restaurant came into view and she tugged her disgruntled kitty forward by that same hand. The line went quickly despite how busy it was but Kyungsoon wasn’t worried. Secretly she was happy that Meitao hadn’t pulled away from her yet. Their hands still linked and Kyungsoon’s tingling.

“Table for two, miss? I’m afraid the wait time is about half an hour.” The host prattled off in dismissal. Brow quirked she put on a saccharine sweet smile before pointedly waving at a man in a suit behind him.

“I was told Mr. Park would always have a table for me if I ever came by. My name is Dyo Kyungsoon and I already have a reservation.” The man sputtered and looked over his list. The man in the suit came over with a large grin and patted his host on the shoulder.

“Please refrain from flustering my staff, Kyung-ah. Come with me, I’ll get you two set up. Oh, this is Miss Dyo. She is A list, got it?” He tapped the young man’s shoulder once more before guiding the two woman away. “Glad you could swing by today. We’re pretty busy but I can get a table set up for the two of you upstairs where it’s quieter.”

The host, Oh, or Sehun as his nametag stated looked completely flabbergasted. His sharp features colored in embarrassment and he bowed in apology. Meitao giggled prettily at his pained expression before actually clinging to her owner. She did her best to not react to the warm flutterings in her chest at the gesture.

“Thank you Chanyeol. I appreciate this.” Kyungsoon replied as they followed him towards the fancy staircase linked by their hands still. Glancing at Meitao she was amused at her wandering gaze at the glamor. Chanyeol knew how to run a classy joint.

“No biggie. I owe you for introducing me to your associate. He’s made this all possible and profitable.” Chanyeol’s large hand waved about before he showed them to a candle lit table off to the side. The large window view showcased the main street.

A long time back when she had first started at her job Chanyeol had lamented over not doing well financially with his business. Kyungsoon had done her best to give advice but she was still new and also only a secretary at the time. Not one to beat around the bush she had asked her boss for advice on the matter. Joonmyun had been delighted at her determination and interest despite being a fresh secretary. He offered to personally help out if she’d just schedule the meeting. All had gone well and both men charmed each other into a wonderful business deal. Kyungsoon was moved onto a fast track promotion to becoming an accountant and now was in charge of Chanyeol’s finances among other top groups assets. Really she owed Chanyeol but she’d never tell him that.

Once they were seated and he had personally taken their drink orders he left in a flourish. Meitao was being uncharacteristically silent as she browsed the menu, pulling her painted bottom lip between her teeth before she remembered she had lipstick on.

“Order what you want. I meant it when I said my treat.” Kyungsoon added over her own menu. Another peek and she caught the delighted tail swish from her pet. Chanyeol came back with the iced teas and a basket of fresh bread. She gave her own order of steak while Meitao went for a salmon dish.

“Alright, just flag me down if you need anything else ladies” He grinned wide once more before disappearing. The accountant allowed herself a roll and quietly buttered it. She could feel the cat’s eyes on her but ignored it. Meitao would talk when she wanted too. Plus, there was so much progress already that the older woman wanted to see how far she could push her without actually doing so.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” The question was wavering in the air. Taking a sip of her iced tea before looking up into wide confused eyes Kyungsoon shrugged. It didn’t take long at all with the hybrid’s severe lack of patience.

“Are you mad at me?” She questioned back. Meitao’s face scrunched up in further confusion. “Yes, I’m a little upset at several of my belongings being broken Meitao but why are you breaking them? I won’t know what’s wrong or how to fix my behavior if you don’t talk to me.” Kyungsoon’s brow knitted together in concern and she tried her best to keep frustration out of her tone. The cat’s ears went flat against her hair and she wouldn’t meet the elder’s gaze.

A tense moment of silence fell between them and the sounds of other dining patrons drifted to their little table. The whiz and pop of a cork followed by an eruption of cheers made Meitao flinch, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Please don’t get rid of me…” It was said so quietly and she wrung her manicured hands pitifully. Kyungsoon’s eyes went very wide at the younger woman’s vulnerable request. Immediately she reached over to hold the other’s hands still and to quell the pang in her chest. “I-I just wanted you to pay attention to me but I’d only get a reaction when I was bad. I really don’t want to be given away, please don’t throw me away jiejie!” Fat crocodile tears were collecting in Meitao’s golden eyes and her voice wavered as it rose in volume.

“Shh, Taozi. I won’t get rid of you if that’s what you want.” Kyungsoon got out of her seat and kneeled next to her cat. Dabbing at her kohl rimmed eyes with the napkin she helped the kitty calm down. “I know I don’t pay attention to you nearly as much as you need but I’d gotten frustrated and given up. If you meet me halfway we can try okay?” She cocked her head to the side and pet the younger’s hands soothingly, rubbing small circles with her thumb. “No more breaking things and I’ll not give up anymore. Promise.”

Meitao sniffled and held out her pinky in front of Kyungsoon’s face. Laughing happily she linked her smaller pinky with the kitty and kissed their joined fingers. The cat blushed prettily and gave a genuine sweet smile, eyes a warm gold. Butterflies were forming in the older woman’s stomach at the tender moment. Progress.

They ate their meal in a lighter mood. There was still a lot to discuss and of course the reprimands for Meitao’s behavior but for now they’d finally connected. Kyungsoon couldn’t stop smiling at finally being called jiejie and Meitao was still in wonder over the nickname she’d received. Their walk home was pleasant and Kyungsoon was cuddled into her tall hybrid’s side when Meitao complained of being chilly.

“You should’ve worn something warmer” She teased, pinching the tan arm around her shoulder lightly. Meitao grumbled about fashion before pulling the smaller closer. This was a nice change Kyungsoon could get accustomed to.

When they got home that night Meitao curled up around Kyungsoon, tail wrapped lovingly about her waist.

\-----

A few weeks later and all was still going well between Kyungsoon and her kitty. She’d called Jongdae and asked him out to lunch on her break saying she wanted to talk to him. He’d tried to seem mad over the phone but he’d agreed anyway. He was already waiting for her at the small cafe and scooted a black coffee her way when she sat down.

“Thank you, Jongdae. For everything.” She smiled her heart shaped smile at him and he couldn’t help but return it with a bright kitten smile.

“I reckon Taozi opened up? How’d you do it?” He asked over his own drink, ears perked forward.

“I took her out to a really expensive dinner, told her it was my treat, and then she broke down.” Kyungsoon giggled at the memory and the pretty blush she’d gotten when they’d made up. Jongdae slapped the table and grinned.

“God, you must of scared the hell out of her! She probably thought the worst huh?” He laughed, shaking his head. “Well anyhow, I’m glad you two worked things out. When’s the wedding?” Kyungsoon kicked his shin as he cackled. Before she could verbally rebuke him her phone buzzed on the table. Meitao’s number popped up and the selca they’d taken came up with it. The male hybrid’s eyes raised in question but Kyungsoon shushed him before answering.

“What’s up, Tao?” She answered, shouldering her phone to sip her coffee. Harsh breathing sounded on the other line before the hybrid responded.

“Jiejie, I need you~” Meitao crooned into her ear. The accountant choked and nearly burned her tongue. Was her cat okay? Was that a moan?

“M-Meitao? What’s wrong?” Kyungsoon stared at Jongdae with owlish eyes which he returned with concern. More breathy moans and what sounded like rustling was competing with the pounding in her ears.

“My heat came, jiejie please hurry home. It’s too hot-” The hybrid rumbled over the phone before groaning and a shudder went down the elder’s spine.

“I’ll be home in ten minutes.” Kyungsoon hung up immediately and almost slammed the phone down on Jongdae’s hand.

“Is Meitao okay, what’s going on Kyungsoon?” His ears were flickering forward and back in distress. The woman was trying to calm herself down before fixing him with a distressed expression.

“She’s in heat. I don’t know what to do.” Her voice was small and strained. She’d never dealt with a hybrid’s heat before and had no idea if Meitao had ever even had one yet. Yifeng had said she was matured but Kyungsoon never thought about it.

“Aha, so an early honeymoon then?” The male cackled once more and earned himself another shin kick. “Okay okay, just do what she asks of you. Beyond helping her through it you just keep her hydrated and fed. Should only last a few days since you’ll be with her, Kyung-ah” Jongdae tried to explain slowly so Kyungsoon would take in what he was saying.

“I gotta go, uh thanks.” She husked, barely paying attention. She needed to make a pit stop on her way back to the loft.

Hustling out the door with Jongdae’s cat grin and hoots of good luck following her the accountant tried not to take anyone out when she walked. Racking her brain she remembered there was a corner store not far from their home and it was on the way.

Kyungsoon kept hearing Meitao’s sultry voice in her mind and it was still causing her to shudder. The poor sleepy boy behind the counter of the corner store was shocked awake as she burst through the door and quickly scanned the aisles for high electrolyte drinks and protein snacks. Dumping her hoard on the counter she didn’t notice the understanding blooming on the spooked tan face of the boy. He slid a bottle of vitamins towards her with a soft smile.

“One before and after every wave should do.” Was all he said before continuing to ring up her purchases. Her cheeks flamed but she gave a simple nod in response. He must have a hybrid as well or experience this often was the afterthought when everything was bagged and paid for.

“Thank you!” And she was off again, tearing down the last two streets with the thought of a distressed kitty waiting for her. She’d grown impatient waiting for the lift and began to take the stairs two at a time. Twice she’d dropped her keys as she fumbled to open the door. “Breathe Dyo Kyungsoon…” She placed her forehead to the door in an attempt to center herself. With a deep breath she turned the keys and stepped inside. It was silent in the apartment until she shut the door behind her. Whimpers from upstairs echoed below and set a fire burning low in Kyungsoon’s belly.

Quickly removing her shoes she hurried upstairs with the plastic bag in hand. The sight before her made her stop breathing altogether.

“Oh, Taozi…” At the sound of her voice the flushed hybrid’s striped ears pulled forward and she was fixed with a hazy molten gaze. Her tank top was pushed up almost to her heaving chest and the soaking panties had Kyungsoon biting her plush lip to hold back her own moan. Shaking herself from her growing arousal she hunted in the bag for the vitamins and one of the drinks. Both in hand she sat beside the younger who stretched out in greeting and need. “Take this first, Meitao. Drink some of this too, it’ll help.” Pressing the vitamin to the others lips she instantly regretted the decision as Meitao sucked at her fingers greedily.

Tutting and tapping the curled lips Kyungsoon pulled her hand away before replacing it with the drink. The cat glared at her the best she could over the bottle and pointedly licked away the stray drops from her mouth. Meitao was bound to be the death of her.

“Soo jiejie, please” Meitao purred, shuddering as another wave hit her. Kyungsoon cursed under her breath, setting everything down before she ended up chucking it across the room in her haste.

“Please what, Taozi? Tell me what you need?” She cooed down to the flustered hybrid while unbuttoning her shirt. Meitao’s eyes flashed with a moment of sobriety that ignited harsh desire from the usually demure woman. Shivering under the greedy look she was given the more skin she revealed was thrilling

“You, your lips on mine, on me. Wanna taste you, Kyungsoon.”

Immediately she was there lying next to the other, staring into heavy lidded eyes, and caressing her cheek. A breath more and then they were kissing. Innocence lasted but a moment before the kiss was searing and slick. Kyungsoon adored the whines she was pulling from Meitao. Loved feeling her writhe next to her.

Meitao’s hands scrabbled at her owner before dragging the woman’s own hand towards her soaking center. At the brush of her fingers the cat gasped against her mouth, bottom lip being pulled by Kyungsoon’s teeth.

“So desperate, kitty. You want my hand? Go ahead. Ride it.” Kyungsoon breathed, staring at the younger’s pinched expression. A heavy moan sounded as she grinded down on the hand. One clawed grip was keeping it in place while the other dug into Kyungsoon’s shoulder harder with each rocking motion. They continued like that for a few more minutes until Meitao’s thighs tightened around her wrist and she seized up in another throaty moan.

Her whole bronzed body was quivering and covered in a pretty sheen of sweat. Flush faced and cloudy eyed the kitty slowly came back to Kyungsoon, kissing her sweetly in thanks. Her first orgasm had taken away some of the urgency but it quickly came back once Kyungsoon licked her hand clean. She held the younger’s gaze the entire time, pointedly smacking her plush lips to tease.

With a growl Meitao pinned Kyungsoon down and dove in for a sloppy kiss. Both groaned as the older woman let herself be dominated. This was new to the pair who had only been sharing sweet kisses and cuddles the past few weeks. The subconscious wants were too strong and they wanted more.

They parted panting heavily, Meitao licking her lips hungrily before giving her owner a grin. Kyungsoon watched with a thick brow raised as the hybrid shimmied down her body, pulling dress pants and underwear with her, before settling between her legs. Curious hands groped and appreciated the pale thick thighs before pushing them apart.

Starting from behind the knee the cat nuzzled and nipped her way closer and closer only to ghost over the apex and continue on down the other leg. Irritation simmered in Kyungsoon’s throat but she kept it at bay. This was all for Meitao and she would play by her rules.

“Uhhn-” Kyungsoon moaned audibly, being forcefully ripped from her thoughts when Meitao licked a long hard stripe up her core. Looking down she saw mischievous eyes and a waving tail.

“Pay attention to me, jiejie.” Was all she got before the heavy licks started up again. Meitao had her arms under each thigh and pulled the elder closer while also holding her in place. Her spine was arched upwards as she held her rear in the air, contented noises coming up to Kyungsoon’s ears. She watched as the tank top slid down and exposed more and more of the beautiful muscled back before groaning.

“Taozi… Tao-fuck. Meitao!” Kyungsoon grunted, reaching down to tug the long black locks.

“Mm, what is it?” She questioned, head resting on a soft thigh but still close enough to dive right back in.

“Take of that tank top. Now”

Smiling the entire time the younger rose on shaking legs before lifting the offending material over her shoulders and flinging it down somewhere off to the side of the bed. A lean stomach and perky dusky nipples were revealed to Kyungsoon’s greedy eyes for a moment until Meitao went back to lapping between her legs. Meitao’s mouth began to focus solely on the swollen clit as she eased a long finger into her owner’s folds.

Heavy groans eased past Kyungsoon’s lips as she tried to grind down desperately. A grumble vibrated against her core before she was hoisted upwards nearly into the younger’s lap with a yelp of surprise. Her legs were over Meitao’s strong shoulders and she was forced to lock eyes with her.

“No moving Kyungsoon” Was purred down to her before the thrusting resumed but with two fingers now. The elder was normally a quiet lover but as Meitao scissored her fingers and found that spot that made her see stars she keened. After that it was a game to the cat to try and pull more lewd sounds from her owner. With her free arm around Kyungsoon’s quivering stomach she held her close before licking again.

“Shit… Tao-” At the mention of her name those fiery eyes were on her again and then drawn down to her chest that heaved with each breath. Kyungsoon griped the arm around her and the thundering in her ears rose. Moments later she was shaking as her orgasm crashed over her. Meitao lapped happily throughout the aftershocks and only pulled out her finger when her walls stopped quivering. Letting the other recover and relax her body the hybrid cleaned her hand before peppering kisses up the pale skin.

Warm tan hands cupped her breasts, thumbing the nipples until they peaked. Oversensitive and somehow managing to be shy Kyungsoon attempted to bat them away. They were replaced with an appreciative tongue making her curse under her breath.

“Enough” She pulled the cat’s face upwards to take her frustration out on already raw lips. Parting with a soft peck they rested their foreheads together and she took in the flushed face above her. “Up Taozi, let me take care of you. Gonna eat you out.” Slits bloomed into full black pools of arousal. The younger all but scrambled to sit up but Kyungsoon was also growing impatient. She roughly tugged muscled thighs up toward her face which had the other confused.

“Jiejie?” Meitao questioned down at her. Running a soothing hand up the flushed girl’s stomach Kyungsoon kissed a thigh.

“Sit on my face Meitao, don’t worry.” She husked and that was all the encouragement she needed to give. Soon enough she was smothered by the thick heady scent that was purely Meitao.

Tilting her chin forward she licked slow appreciative strokes over Meitao’s dripping heat. Delightful noises were falling from the girl above her. Lost in the sensations she rocked her hips down and Kyungsoon nipped lightly in return. They continued like that only breaking for seconds when she needed a breath.

Inhibitions lost completely Meitao began to rock fast over Kyungsoon who met her each time. Holding out as thighs nearly crushed her when the hybrid stuttered over her, hand clutched in her hair as she came. When she was released she gave one more soft lick, smirking at the shiver it caused, before she rolled Meitao over on the clean side of the bed.

“Feeling better, kitten?” She mused, enjoying the blissed out expression on the others face. A long stretch, yawn, and grabby hands was her response which had the elder chuckling. She cuddled close and let the hybrid maneuver them around to her liking. Which was with her head resting on Kyungsoon’s well endowed chest.

“Much better” Meitao sighed contentedly, snuggling closer. She pet up and down the lithe back while rumbling purrs began. “For now” She tacked on with a giggle. Kyungsoon’s hand stopped for a moment before she let out a bark of laughter.

“Such a brat, Taozi”

\-----

Epilogue

“Well make sure to tell Meitao we said hi when she wakes up, Soo.” Minseon asked, staring back at Kyungsoon through the webcam. They were currently on a vacation in Paris to see fashion week per a certain hybrid’s request. A hybrid who was very lucky her owner knew friend with important friends.

“I will, unnie. She was so excited to arrive last night I think she exhausted herself.” The accountant smiled but mostly to herself.

When they had gotten off the plane and into their hotel Meitao immediately dressed them up to go out to eat. Content to see her pet so happy was what made the older woman’s night.

“Fashion week, what a honeymoon. You spoil that cat too much Kyungsoo” Jongdae’s loud voice chimed in, face pushing Minseon’s to the side in order to be seen. Her disgruntled ‘Hey!’ ignored in favor of teasing.

“Not a honeymoon. Just a vacation.” She laughed, watching her friend shove the hybrid over so the could both be seen comfortably. “Worry about planning your own honeymoon Jongdae, she’s not going to wait for you forever ya know.” Jongdae’s face blanched and his ears went flat against his head. Minseon just crossed her arms and stared expectantly at him with a smirk on her lips. “You two have lots to talk about so I’m going to go wake up sleepyhead. Bye!”

“Dyo Kyungsoo just you wait a minute!” Jongdae hissed, reaching towards the screen but Kyungsoon had already ended the skype call. Revenge was sweet.

Padding into the large bedroom quietly Kyungsoon took a moment to admire Meitao. The hybrid was sprawled out on the king sized bed and kneading the sheets as the sunlight streamed down over her exposed back. As softly as she could she sat next to her and ran a hand up the cats back making her arch.

“Wake up Taozi, we have a lot to do today.” She murmured in her ear which twitched to attention. Meitao groaned and stretched out to rest her head on the others lap. They stared at each other a moment before Tao demanded morning kisses which she was of course granted.

“Yuck, morning breath” The elder teased after pulling back. Before the hybrid could complain she swooped down and kissed her quiet. Paris could wait awhile longer, thought Kyungsoon.


End file.
